


Guardian

by jisungsjheekies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Multi, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids bang chan, stray kids han jisung, stray kids hwang hyunjin, stray kids kim seungmin, stray kids lee felix, stray kids lee minho, stray kids seo changbin, stray kids series, stray kids yang jeongin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Genre: Secret Agent au, angst, fluff
Kudos: 2





	Guardian

**_“Global K-Pop sensation, rookie group Stray Kids is officially under attack by an individual, one who’s identity remains unknown. JYP has yet to release an official statement regarding the details of this unfortunate event.”_ **

_Life, or death. Only one can surface, one, that could determine the future for millions of people. Distraught, JYP sought out to do the one thing that kept replaying on his mind, thus resulting in world famous secret agent, Y/N L/N, appearing in his office on request. Gritting their teeth, their determination can only succeed, or fail, and fail terribly. Will Stray Kids finally be safe, or will the plan cause them to plummet into an untimely death?_


End file.
